


Misunderstandings

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Smut, F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:Hi!! First of all I just wanted to thank you for making a master list!! I’ve spend all morning just reading all the fics you wrote  i really love the way you write and I was hoping, if you were still taking requests, you would write a fic about Loki and reader having a really heated argument about something and then making up? ( the angstier the better) thank you!!





	Misunderstandings

Loki storms into your room. “I saw how he looked at you!” You frown.

“Who?”

“Bucky!” Loki towers over you. You know the shy man was slowly talking to you more, but you only saw his actions as a friend.

“Bucky? Like how he wants to be my friend?” You sigh. “I can’t have friends now?” You swallow your tears. “I thought we talked about this!”

“He wants to be more than friends!” Loki glares at you. You push him away.

“No, he doesn’t!” You yell. “And if he makes an advancement, don’t you trust me enough to rebuff him?!” You let your tears fall. “How can we be together if you don’t trust me?” Loki stares at you hurt. “What does it matter if someone else likes me as long as they know I’m yours?!”

“Because I don’t trust them to not take you away!” Loki yells. You shove him out your door.

“Don’t talk to me until you can trust _me_ to be faithful and loyal to you!” You slam your door and sink to the ground. Nothing stops you from sobbing as you realize the only man you love doesn’t trust you. Could you stay with him if he doesn’t trust you? You don’t doubt his love, but if he didn’t trust you, what can you do more? Loki hears your cries, but he can’t bring himself to open your door and hold you. His self-loathing eating him alive, making him feel undeserving of your love. Loki sighs and leaves your door reluctantly. He decides to let you go, thinking everything would be better if he left you alone.

You don’t leave your room, missing him. You wished he would come back and hold you, but you know it is unlikely he will. You sigh and leave your room. You go to the freezer to find ice cream. “Are you alright?” Bucky’s voice makes you jump.

“Y-yes.” You don’t blame him for Loki’s insecurities, but he’s still the last person you want to see right now. “Don’t worry about me.”

“If Loki scares you—”

“He doesn’t scare me!” You interrupt him, unable to contain your frustration. “We’re just fighting, like any other couple!” You slam the freezer after grabbing a pint of ice cream and leave the kitchen to go back to your room. Loki hears the interaction, but is surprised you don’t open up to Bucky. He walks to your door and knocks softly. Bucky glares at him, but he doesn’t do anything. “Go away, Bucky… I don’t need a friend right now.”

“It’s Loki, darling.” Loki whispers. “Please let me in.”

You wipe your tears. “Please leave me alone, Loki. I want to be alone.” You take a deep breath.

“No, I want to talk about this, please.” Loki pleads. You look down and open your door hesitantly.

“Loki, please, let’s take a break. You-you don’t trust me.” You don’t meet his eyes. Loki lifts your chin and closes the door.

“No.” Loki kisses you gently and take the ice cream out of your hands. You kiss back urgently. You needed his arms around you. “I’m sorry.” Loki whispers. “I’m so sorry.” He lifts you up and has you straddle his waist.

You kiss him passionately. “I forgive you, but trust me.” You look at him sternly. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, darling.” Loki smirks.

“No,” you glare. “Not your usual bravado of lies Loki. Do you trust me?” Loki is taken aback looking up at you.

“Yes, (Y/n). I trust you with my life, my love.” You note the sincerity in his voice. “I swear.”

“Thank you, Loki.” You bite and suck his neck playfully. Loki’s knees buckled and he drops to one knee. You smirk and keep teasing him. “Take me, Loki!” You grind on him. Loki lays you on the floor and pulls your pants down. He climbs on top of you. Loki pushes his pants down before entering you urgently. “Loki!” You yell as he pushes in deep. You lift his shirt up before raking your nails down his back, spurring him on. Loki wraps his hand around your neck as he groans.

“You’re mine, only mine!” You gasp as he lets your neck go before grabbing your hips and move you up and down on his dick roughly.

“Yes! Loki!” You scream and he sucks your neck, returning the mark you gave him. Your mouth falls open as your orgasm sends shivers up your spine.

“(Y/n)!” Loki cums before collapsing on top of you. Your panting and plays with his sweating hair. “I love you, my dearest heart.”

“I love you too.” You sigh and hold him close to you, letting him nuzzle your neck. “I am yours, completely yours.”

“I know, my love.” He kisses your neck softly. “Thank you for forgiving me.”

“All I ask is fore you to trust me, Loki.” You turn and kiss his forehead.

“And I do, (Y/n), every moment of every day.” He whispers and closes his eyes, at peace from their fighting.


End file.
